Apocalypse Now
by 1983Sarah
Summary: My take on what could have happened for the season four finale. Wrote for a contest and BEFORE the season finale...just after Jump the Shark. Contest stipulated it could not be posted elsewhere so now that it's over I'm putting it up here. Enjoy.


_**Apocalypse Now**_

An Impala drove down a lonely stretch of blacktop. Sam and Dean sat inside as the miles were eaten away by the steady pace of the vehicle. The exterior of the car might have been peaceful, but inside was a much different story.

"We need to go after her soon, Dean. We can't wait much longer. There's something big going down and I know I can handle it, if you'd just try to understand my point…"

Dean interrupted Sam. "Your point of view, Sammy? You've been drinking freakin' demon blood! If Bobby and I hadn't intervened, you'd probably be sipping at Ruby's arm like a junkie!"

Sam just shook his head. "Dean, I'm cured now. But you have to understand, it HELPED! I was able to kill Alistair!"

"And that makes it better? That you were able to kill a monster that's supposed to be unkillable?"

Dean glared at Sam and then turned to face the road, slamming on the brakes to avoid hitting the figure standing in the middle of the road. He stopped just in time, the headlights illuminating Ruby.

"Hey Sam. Dean," Ruby called softly, walking around to Sam's side of the Impala. "We need to go now, Sam. Dean, you can come too. It's Lilith, she's here. The apocalypse is nearing and she's getting nervous, trying to break the last few seals. I know you're almost strong enough, Sam. I can help."

Sam began to get out of the car and Dean grabbed his arm. "He ain't going nowhere, Sweetheart! You're just gonna get him all messed up on that blood again!"

"Dean, this is what I'm talking about. You've gone soft. We should go!" Sam shrugged off Dean's hand and stepped into the darkness with Ruby. Suddenly the two were gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hollered into the night, pounding his fist against the steering wheel. When Dean turned to look at the seat vacated by Sam he did a double-take. There was Castiel, a mournful look on his face.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said, piercing Dean with his blue eyes.

"Dammit, Cas! What are you doing here now? I need to go find Sam and..." Dean began, but Castiel interrupted him.

"We know where he is, Dean. I'm here for you. You need to stop Sam now." Castiel dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a vile of something.

"No way, I'm not ganking Sam, if that's what you're thinking; he's my brother, my family!" Dean raged at the angel.  
"Not necessarily kill him, Dean. You have to stop him. He's going after Lilith," Castiel patiently explained to the hunter in a calm, passionless tone.

"Well, what the hell do ya mean, 'stop him' then? Seems like ridding the world of that evil skank would be a good thing, 'least in my opinion." Dean looked at Castiel with confusion written all over his face. "Besides, how do you expect me to stop Mr. Psychic Boy Wonder?"

"With this," Castiel stated and with deft movements twisted open the vile he'd been holding and tossed its contents onto Dean's chest where the bright light flowed into his mouth. Suddenly, Dean began to scream as light poured from his eyes and mouth. The ground began to shake and lightening flashed outside. The force was so strong the windows of the Impala broke. Grace was filling Dean and silvery wings burst from his shoulder blades while light fractured points of his body, ripping it apart, until, in a flash of pure light, he exploded. In his place remained a glowing humanoid figure. Dean's eyes, once green, now shone a greenish-gold color. His skin was a burnished gold, glowing from the pure Grace that now resided in him. His wings were a blinding silver, reflecting the light from within him.

"What did you do to me?" Dean cried out before he was stunned into silence. He could now see Castiel's true form, a glowing, golden visage similar to his own if he could only see.

"Gave you the Grace and the power to stop Sam." Castiel gestured to Dean, who looked into the rearview mirror and gasped.

"You turned me into a freakin' junkless angel?" Dean roared at him.

"Not how I would put it, but basically, yes. Now you can see my true form and hear my true voice because it is yours as well. But I will explain more on the way to Sam and Lilith. We don't have much time Dean, I called in a few favors for you…" Castiel gestured to something lying on the ground outside of the Impala.

Dean got outside and was staring at…himself. Or what was once himself.

Castiel followed Dean. "I got your old body back for you; I knew how much it would mean to you. Like Anna, you're a bit sentimental about it. Plus, it's familiar for Sam. And, we can't have you going around looking like this or you will burn the eyes out of everyone who looks at you."

Dean paused for a few moments more, then allowed his essence to flow inside the shell that was his vessel.

"OK, this feels a bit better. Gotta tell ya, I'm a bit pissed at the condition of…"

Castiel waved his hand and the Impala's windows were as good as new. Dean smiled and they both got into the car in search of Sam.

* * *

Inside the seedy hotel, Sam sat on the bed next to Ruby. There were several other demons inside the place as well, making Sam extremely nervous and on edge.

"What the hell is going on, Ruby? I figured we'd do a bit of blood drinking, I'd be as good as new, and that's all she wrote." Sam rubbed a hand through his hair and sucked in a deep breath.

"It's not that easy, they set you back a lot. These are some...well, friends might be a strong word. But they hate Lilith and want to see her die and are therefore willing to help you take her out. Just a sip from each of them, and me, and you'll be all set, Sam. Think about it; finally saving the world from Lilith forever." Ruby smiled at Sam sadly and motioned for the other demons to get in a line. She took out a blade and cut each one's forearm for Sam to drink from. They each walked up to him on the bed until only Ruby remained to drink from.

"Well, I guess this is it. Just you and then it's off to take care of Lilith once and for all," Sam grimaced at the coppery taste in his mouth and didn't relish the idea of more blood. Ruby came up to him and settled on his lap. A few of the demons lingered while others slunk outside. She skillfully cut at her arm and raised it to Sam's lips. He grabbed hold and guzzled the blood as if his life depended on it.

"That's it. It's ok, my Sam. There's one more thing I want to talk with you about, though. See, you know how Lilith made that deal with you - about sleeping with her? It's the one way you can never be drained of your powers again - being with me. It's not like you haven't done it before, either, Sam. One time, that's all." Ruby rubbed her hands gently through Sam's hair as he lifted his head to look up at her.

"What? Ruby, I don't know.." Sam's voice trailed off as Ruby caressed him tenderly. He fell into her embrace and they rolled onto the bed. Sam moaned as he felt his blood literally be begin to boil, sealing the powers inside of him. When at last they separated and rose from off the bed, Sam noticed a few straggler demons who had watched the whole scene play out. Sam had a horrified look on his face and Ruby yelled at them to get out. Then she turned to Sam. "You're ready now, to face her. I know you felt it. Now you can defeat Lilith and save us all!"

Sam was still furious over what had just taken place, "Ruby, I don't know what you think you're playing at. That was..."

"Terrible and yet wonderful too, I know, but we have to go now. Before Lilith is protected."

Ruby grabbed Sam and whisked him away once more, this time to face down Lilith.

They arrived in a deserted town, something Sam was far too familiar with. "What's up with all these dead towns that makes demons all hot'n'bothered? And where are we?" Dust swirled around the long-forsaken and ramshackle buildings.

"This 'dead town' is the lost city of Kaskaskia, Illinois. Cursed by a wronged Native American so that only the dead remain. It's one of the seals; to bring a lost and dead town back to life."

Suddenly, a small blond child bounced into view. "Silly boy! Did you come to play again?" She shook her head and caused the ringlets to dance.

"I've learned a few tricks since I saw you last, Lilith." Sam stretched out his arm causing Lilith to begin choking and her body to flicker with flashes of lightening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel made their way to find Sam.

"So what's up, Cas? Why can't Sammy kill Lilith?" Dean was pushing the Impala hard, trying to reach Sam soon.

"It's ancient, long, and entailed. However, briefly, it is this: Lilith was Adam's first wife, before Eve. She rebelled, became a wife of Lucifer. He trusted her and gave her his most prized possessions, his soul contracts. Lucky for him; for as fate would have it, the Apocalypse is tied to the contracts. The one who breaks the first seal is a righteous man spilling blood in Hell. But the final seal is the shedding of the guilty man's blood. Or in this case, woman's. Lilith is the final seal, Dean!" Castiel spoke with such passion and fervor and Dean couldn't help but feel it too.

"So, any way to get there faster?" Dean questioned, hoping there would be some other trick up Cas's sleeve.

"Yes. If you don't mind leaving your car behind, we can, well, for lack of a better term, fly."

"Leave Baby? No way! But, it's for Sammy…" Dean was torn between the two but finally pulled off into a diner parking lot. Both exited the car and Castiel took Dean's hand.

"Dude, this is so gay," Dean complained, but in an instant they went from the parking lot to a deserted town, on the sidelines of a faceoff between Sam and Lilith. Dean rushed between them, causing Sam to stop amid his death-exorcism.

"STOP, Sam!"

"Dean, NO! I'm getting rid of her once and for all!"

Dean reached into the back waistband of his jeans and pulled out a colt filled with rocksalt and leveled it at Sam, "You can't, she's the last seal!"

"You're lying! She's an evil bitch who needs to be put down," Sam yelled, trying to get his arm around Dean to begin the exorcism again.

"No," said Dean as the ground shook, lightening flashing in the sky, putting his features into deep relief and causing his hidden wings to appear in shadowed darkness.

"What did they do to you?" Sam gasped, moving his outstretched hand to Dean, aghast.

Dean cocked the gun. Rain began to fall and the earth trembled.

The war was here.

The apocalypse was now.


End file.
